Nothing Left to Come Back too
by onetreehill9009
Summary: Luke, Brooke & Nate all live in Tree Hill. Peyton left after graduation to New York, and broke things off with Luke, after they fought about the distance. She hasn't said a word to anyone in years, and now she's finally back, to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley all currently live in Tree Hill. Peyton left after graduation to become an artist, and broke things off with Luke, after they fought about the distance. She left without saying goodbye to Brooke and Nate and Haley. She visited a few times, but then her fathered moved to New York, so it's 5 years since graduation, 3 years since her last visit. Now she's back**

What am I doing here? Peyton thought quietly to herself. She placed her hands firmly on the steering wheel as she passed countless Highway exit signs, contemplating turning at each. "Tree Hill 21km away" she breathed deeply.  
Lucas pulled himself out of bed and smacked his alarm clock, tumbling it onto his lap top. The phone began to ring, as he reached for it he picked up his alarm clock,  
"Hey it's Lucas.." He spoke casually.  
"Luke…uhm, it's me, Peyton" she spoke so sadly Lucas could almost feel the tears pouring down her face.  
"Peyton..where are you?" He didn't know what to say.  
"I'm at highway exit 124. Twenty-minutes from Tree Hill. And I just wanted you to know that I'm coming."  
"You haven't visited in 3 years, why on earth are you coming now?" He said slightly angered.  
"I, I…Luke, don't be like that. You know after my father moved away I didn't really have much of a reason to come back, I mean besides-"  
"Besides me? I guess not. Look Peyton, it's great that your coming, but I'll say the same thing that I did when you left me, go wherever you want but I'm not going to be here when you come back." He spoke coldly.  
"Luke, please don't be like this. I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry that I left, and I'm sorry about the way things ended, and the way we left things. I'm sorry I never called, and for whatever else you need me to be sorry for!" She sobbed into the phone.  
"I don't need you to be sorry for anything, but you should apologize to Brooke. You never even said goodbye. You told me if she ever gave you another chance you would be stupid to mess it up for the third time, well she cried in my arms the whole night when you left. You should apologize to Haley and Nate, because their friend left without a word. Don't say sorry to me Peyton, I don't want it and I don't need it." He sat down on his bed.  
Peyton breathed deeply into the phone, in an effort to fight back her tears. "Luke, I am sorry! I really am. You know, while I was drawing, trying to meet a deadline, I started sketching your face. I don't know why, I just did. Than before I knew it, I got into my car, and I drove right through the New York toll booths. I've been driving for hours, I'm exhausted, and I just wanted to hear your voice. I get that your mad, I do, but I'm glad I'm here." She said with a smile, feeling less defeated.  
"It's great that you're here, but I'm still mad, and I'm still disappointed. I got to go, school starts in an hour, and I'm already late."  
"Oh right, I heard that you were coaching the Ravens. That is so great Luke, I'm really happy for you."  
"Look Peyton, I have to go." He spoke, feeling uneasy. He hated that he was glad she called, and he hated that he wanted to see her. He fought every internal thought and spoke as casually as he did when he picked up, "Bye Peyton."  
A tear rolled down Peyton's eye in the trail of another, and she hung up the phone. "Bye Luke" she whispered, as she continued to drive.

Lucas twisted the brass flowered knob, and stepped into the brightly colored house. "Brooke...hello?"  
"Luke! Hey! It's early" she said bubbly, "What's up?"  
"Your never going to guess who called." He said with a frown.  
"Uh, that was a little bleak. Who?" She said with uncertainty, she could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good.  
"Little miss P. Sawyer herself."  
Brooke's mouth dropped, "Your kidding, you have to be…what? Why? When?"  
"I just got off the phone with her before I left. She's here Brooke, in Tree Hill. She called to apologize for everything and tell me that she's here. And I think she wants to see us."  
"I don't know what to say" she motioned with her hands, "Well, are you going to see her?" She asked.  
"I don't know, I mean I don't know if I want too. Do you?" He asked.  
"I don't know." Brooke lost focus for a minute.  
"Well, I gotta' get going early morning meaning at Tree Hill High. Uh, I'll catch up with you later." He said already half way out the door.  
"Thanks for stopping by and telling me, I'll call yeah later." She waved, and shut the door. She backed into it, and laid her head back.  
DING DONG  
"What the hell" she said a little spooked. As she opened the door her eyes widened, and her face turned sour.  
"Hi Brooke." Peyton stood infront of her wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a purple button up top. "How are you?" She spoke uncomfortably.  
Brooke shrugged. "Peyton, what are you doing here?" She asked realistically. "If your hoping for a big hug, or to catch up on old times or something, your not going to get it here. Lucas doesn't need it, and I sure as hell don't need it after 3 years of silence." Brooke's eyes stared to the floor.  
Peyton looked at her, sadly.  
"Look I'm a little busy, so, don't call me." Brooke pushed the door.  
"Wait! Brooke, I'm sorry-"  
"Peyton, I-"  
"No Brooke. I'm sorry, and I know you and Lucas are angry, but I'm going to be here all week. I'm staying at Tree Hill Hotel, and I'm going stop by again, Brooke."  
"Peyton don't bothe-" Brooke began, before she could finished Peyton swung the door shut and swaggered back to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**[bLucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley all currently live in Tree Hill. Haley was never pregnant. Peyton left after graduation to become an artist, and broke things off with Luke, after they fought about the distance. She left without saying goodbye to Brooke and Nate and Haley. She visited a few times, but then her fathered moved to New York, so it's 5 years since graduation, 3 years since her last visit. Now she's back. Haley is currently touring in Detroit and surrounding areas. Nathan is living alone in an apartment near Tree Hill High. Both him and Lucas coach the Ravens, Peyton is an artist for an editorial art magazine. Brooke owns her own fashion clothing store.[/b**

…ring…ring…ring  
Nathan sighed as he pushed the phone from his mouth at the busy tone.  
"Hey Hales, it's Nathan...I guess I just miss you. I was hoping we could talk, I was thinking of maybe coming out for your show next weekend. Well I guess we'll see. So give me a call when you got a minute. I love you, buh-bye." He sighed the second time in a row.  
"Nate! Get back in here. Remember I gotta' cut out early because I'm meeting Brooke." Lucas shouted from the gym.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, I was just calling Hales."  
"Oh yeah, what'd she say? How's her tour going?" Lucas said directing his attention away from the gym full of after-school practice.  
"Uhh, I got the machine. She must be busy or something, but she'll call me back." He said unassuringly. Lucas stared at him for a moment, biting his lip lightly.  
"I'm sorry man."  
"Nah don't be." He began a light jog back into the gym.  
"Alright, co-coach. I'll talk to you later man." Lucas said as he swung his duffle bag over his shoulder, waved with his back turned, and pushed open the gym door.  
"Alright guys, let's get running some laps." Nathan's voice faded.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke said as she stomped over to Lucas' car in the Tree Hill High parking lot. She poked her head into his window with her keys and cell phone in hand, "You ready for this?"  
Luke smiled and rubbed the back of his head while Brooke swung around into the front seat.  
As they approached Tree Hill hotel Lucas looked jittery.  
"Hey, come on Luke", she rubbed his shoulder; "I'm here okay."  
He smiled, "Alright, let's go."  
After a tedious conversation with the lobby receptionist they arrived at Peyton's room.  
Knock, knock!  
As Peyton opened the door she peered over her shoulder. She had her keys and luggage packed, and appeared to be ready to leave.  
"I thought you were here all week?" Brooke said kindly.  
"Yeah well that's before I thought all my friends would turn their backs on me and refuse my calls and visits. Whatever Brooke, you won. That's right, you guys won. Your free to be together, or be whoever you want, and I don't even know why I expected you to be here when I get back," her eyes watered, "I guess when I heard you say that you wouldn't be here I always thought you would, and I knew that when I was ready to come back you guys would be here. I was wrong, and maybe it's all my fault, and I can't change it, I guess it wasn't what I expected. I didn't expect to be instantly forgiving, no, I didn't, no, I just wanted a chance to explain where my head and my heart where. But, I understand, okay. I'm on my way out right now. So I guess Brooke, this is good bye, and Luke I guess this is probably goodbye for good too." Peyton pulled her luggage behind her and left the door open behind her. She sobbed as she tumbled through the halls.  
"Luke I'm so sorry," Brooke said as she reached for his hand. Before she found it, Lucas took off down the hall.  
"Peyton! Wait!" He hurried towards her. She spun around, her eyes were hopeful. "I said I wouldn't be here, and I was mad when I said that, and I…"  
Brooke's eyes drooped. She pushed her weight onto her back foot and peered further up the hall. She forced herself down the elevator, and back to Luke's car.  
"Peyton, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you think that you deserve another chance, because you don't. But don't go. Don't leave because of this. Visit Nathan and my Mom, and Deb and everyone who misses you." Lucas said convincingly.  
"Luke I don't want to fight with you, please. You don't have to hear me out, just tell me your happy i'm here. Say you missed me and that we can be friends again. Say you'll call me when I leave, say you'll visit."  
"I don't want to fight, and I did miss you, but Peyton, come on.." Lucas said painfully realistically.  
"You and Brooke…are you guys-" Peyton asked.  
"No. We're uh, not together. We weren't, not since you left. Just friends," Lucas said.  
"Oh, okay. Well, I think I am going to see Nathan before I leave. I'll probably go and get a bite to eat, and than see him. You can tag along if you want," Peyton spoke cheerfully, smiling 6000 watts.  
"You really should see him, but i'm going to go now. I'm happy that you came.."  
"You are?"  
"Loose ends, I guess. See you around." He turned around. For once, he wasn't bitter. He smiled his first real smile. Than he realized that Brooke wasn't behind him anymore. He looked around for a minute, and figured she was upset that Peyton was leaving and said those things about her. He jogged lightly down to his car.  
He ran around to the passenger side and opened Brookes door. He sunk to the floor, balancing lowly on his feet. "Brooke, i'm sorry, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, i'm fine," she said with tears in her eyes, "what happened?"  
"I think it was closure. I'm not sure yet."  
"Well are you going to see her again?" Brooke asked not making eye contact.  
"That's kind of up to her right now." He grazed his finger across Brooke's cheek, missing a streaming tear by a second. He got to his feet, and scurried to the driver's side. He got in, and plugged the key into the ignition.  
"It usually is", Brooke spoke under her breath.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing. Hey, I was going to ask you, has Nathan heard from Haley?" Brooke said, changing the subject.  
"No, man, she hasn't returned his call. I feel like Deja-Vu, you know? Like this all happened before. I mean like the stuff with Haley and Chris, and Nathan being really off lately, and with this girlfriend drama…" Brooke rolled her eyes, "Wait no, Brooke. I didn't mean it like that,. I just.." Lucas knew he used the wrong words to describe they're previous year's relationship.  
"Lucas, i'm not mad. I don't have feelings for you anymore, so you can call what we had whatever you want. But my car is only a few blocks away, so i'm going to walk. Thanks for meeting me. See you later." Brooke abruptly sprung out of Lucas's vehicle, and clicked her heels down the road.  
Lucas sighed. "What was that" he said outloud.

Nathan had just left the school after working on plays till around 7pm. He dropped his keys onto the kitchen island, and sat down on the nearest stool. He played around with a beaded string hanging from a glass vase that Haley sat out. The doorbell rang.  
"Oh hey Brooke, what's up?" Nathan said a little surprised.  
"Nathan look, I heard about what's going on between you and Haley, and I wanted to drop by to let you know i'm here for you Nate." She spoke softly, grazing his arm. "I know this is probably a lot like the last time, or atleast it seems like that, but Nate, Haley loves you. She does, I mean she's tutor wife", they shared a smile, "just be patient. That's what love is all about right, waiting?" She rolled her eyes over to the corner.  
"Who are you waiting for, Brooke?" Nathan said shifting the spotlight.  
"Somebody, I guess. I mean life is like one big waiting room. We just sit and wait, do the best we can, and hope that someone wants the same things that we do. And when it doesn't happen like that we move on." She said narcissistically.  
"Well, Haley is worth waiting for, and i'll wait forever. I'll wait till she has to retire from the music industry, i'll wait till her flight home, i'll wait to save enough to visit. I'll do whatever I have too, because I won't lose her like last time."  
"I know the feeling." Brooke's eyes watered. "Well I just wanted to drop by and see how you were. So i'm going to head out," she reached for the knob.  
"Wait. Brooke." Nathan reached out his hand and placed it on Brooke's hip. She turned around and stared into his eyes.  
"Nathan, I"… Nathan pulled her closely to him, and breathed deeply into her temple. "Nathan," Brooke whispered, drawing her hands further up his back, in between his shoulder blades. Nathan placed his hands on the centre of Brookes back and thrusted her body upwards, till their faces were near millimeters from one another…


	3. Chapter 3

"What have I done?" Nathan murmured quietly under his voice. He stood next to the fridge staring into his and Haley's bedroom. Brooke's hair was hanging off the bed, along with her hand and her bra. Nathan walked to the bedroom door and shut it. He grabbed his keys, and took off in his car leaving Brooke at the house.

While Nathan was driving his cell phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"  
"Uh, hi, is this Nathan?" Peyton asked.  
"Yeah, who the hell is this?" Nathan was regretful and bitter, and it was made clear this was a bad time.  
"Hello Nate, its Peyton. Listen i'm in town visiting, and I wanted to see you." She spoke thoughtfully.  
"What??" He gathered his thoughts for a moment. "Uh, yeah. Okay?" He said almost speechless.  
"Okay…so are you busy right now?" She asked.  
"No, not really", he smirked a little, "Where are you?" He said as he pulled over.  
"Well I am staying at Tree Hill Hotel, but if you want we could meet up somewhere. I know it's a little late, so we could probably just go for a walk?" She asked hopefully. She just wanted to have a normal conversation with someone.  
"Sure, I'll meet you at the Rivercourt in a bit." He hung up almost immediately, without giving thought to her response.  
Peyton hung up her phone as well, and headed towards to the park.

Ring…ring…ring.  
Brooke tumbled off the bed onto the floor. She scratched her head, and looked around half asleep, searching for her phone. She found it and flipped it open, "Uhh, hello?" She said groggily.  
…  
"Crap I missed it." She checked her missed calls, and there were 4 from Luke. "Dammit, Oh God!" Brooke had just realized where she was.  
"Nathan! Nathan!" She called out, and no one answered. She tip toed out of the bedroom peaking around for Nathan. She grabbed her clothes and keys, and stomped out to her car. She sat down, breathed deeply, started the car, and backed up. "Oh my God, what am I going to tell Haley", she spoke as she stared into her rearview mirror.

"Well hey there Mr. Scott" Peyton said with a smile on her face as she emerged from a few bushes to half-court. "How are you"?  
"Peyton!" They hugged for a few seconds, and she pulled away. "Man I haven't seen you in so long."  
"I was hoping you wouldn't be mad"  
"Whatever, you know. I get it, you had to get out of here and do your own thing, seems to be a habit with you Tree Hill girls." James said humorously, although he thought nothing funny of the matter.  
"I'm sorry about Haley, Nate. Let her chase her dreams for a while, i'm sure you guys can pick up where you left off when she gets back." Nathan smiled.  
"Well, anyway, it's good to see you! Does Lucas know you're here?  
"Yeah, actually, I called him and he didn't really want to talk." She said staring down at the cement.  
"Sorry." Nathan spoke kindly, "he'll come around. How long are you here for?" Nathan asked.  
"Only a few more days, but I was thinking of cutting out tonight, but I wanted to see you first."  
"Well i'm glad you did. I'd offer you to stay at my place but I have to get up early for work tomorrow, and Luke's going to swing by and pick me up." Nathan looked guilty.  
"Okay, yeah, it's alright. But i'm freezing, and it's late. It was nice to see you Nathan." Peyton started to walk towards him.  
"Yeah, well," he paused for a minute while they hugged, "it was nice to see you too. I'm going to tell Luke I saw you, try to knock some sense into him." They both smiled, "thanks for calling P Sawyer, I missed you, you know that right?" He said as she began to walk away.  
She gave him a smile, and continued back to her car. She was packed, and ready to leave Tree Hill, but something was pulling her back. She made a right in the intersection, a right back to her hotel.

"Brooke?" Nathan yelled when he saw her boots were gone. He headed to his bedroom, and stripped the sheets off the bed. He put everything in a basket ready to take to the Laundromat, and lied down on the couch.

"Nate! Open the door! We're going to be late" Lucas shouted from outside Nathan and Haley's apartment.  
Nathan sprung off the couch, and pushed the door open. "Sorry man! I must have overslept."  
"What tipped you off?" Lucas said playfully.  
Nathan ran off the go get ready, and Luke went back to wait in the car.  
Nathan finally walked out of the house, dressed down, looking tired.  
"Dude you look like crap. What happened to you last night?" Lucas asked pulling out of the parking lot.  
"If I tell you, you have to promise your not going to get pissed." Nathan said making no eye contact.  
Lucas looked over at him while trying to focus on driving. "What?"  
"Brooke came over because she was upset about what happened with you and Peyton and…" Before he could finish Lucas cut him off.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second, what happened with me and Peyton?" Lucas looked confused.  
"Dude, I don't know. We were just talking, and then we kissed and I-"  
"Wait, you kissed Brooke?!" Lucas sounded surprised.  
"Man, we were both lonely, and then we ended up in bed, I don't know how it happened, man i'm sorry" Nathan winced at the thought of what Luke would say next.  
"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Haley."  
"You're not mad?" Nathan asked.  
"I have nothing to be mad about. Brooke and I are just friends, but that's not fair to Haley. I get that your lonely Nate, but you have your friends and your better than that. There's nothing more I can really say. Now put your game face because were this close to making play-off season, and i'm not going to lose a single game because of your marriage problems." Lucas joked.  
"Yeah, man. Thanks." They got out of the car, did the home-boy hug, and walked into Tree Hill High School.

Brooke was hanging clothes when Luke walked in on her lunch time break. She looked up at him, and her eyes began to water. "Luke, I-"  
"Say no more, I know what happened with you and Nathan. A little skanky but I get it," Luke laughed.  
Brooke just stared, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes. Why? Did you think I was going to get mad, because Nate did too? I'm not mad Brooke; I have no reason to be. But Nate mentioned something about you being mad at me, and I just want to know are we cool?" He asked, with his hands together.  
"Yes, of course. I guess I just-" she began.  
"Okay, good. I got to get back, so i'll see you later okay." He asked already half out the door.  
"Yeah sure…" the door slammed, "Bye Luke." She sighed and went back to folding and hanging.

"Peyton?" Lucas said, "Peyton? Are you here?" He knocked on her hotel room door.  
"Hold on a minute!" Peyton yelled, not recognizing the voice through the thick walls. "Yeah?" Her mouth dropped in shock. "Luke! I wasn't expecting you, come in."  
They sat down together on two separate beds, facing each other.  
"I know we never got to really talk, because I guess I was pretty angry about the way we left things. But hey, you're here and i'm here now, and I really want to talk about things." Luke said maturely.  
"Sure, I do too. So…you first?" She said smiling, inching back on the bed.  
"Okay," he sighed, "Why did you leave?"  
"Well, I guess it just got too much for me, you know. I mean we were together everyday, and I loved you Luke, but I guess I was feeling held back. Everyone was going off the college, and when you told me that you didn't want to, that you didn't want to be apart, that you'd rather stay with me I got scared. I was young Luke, I still am and so are you. We had the rest of our lives to be together, or meet new people, I wasn't ready to settle down with you in Tree Hill."  
"So instead you ran away to New York, and didn't talk to me for years. Peyton, I didn't want to settle down, I just didn't want to go to school out of state, because of you and my Mom, and so many other things. I new I could be happy here," Luke said calmly.  
"And I could've too. I could've been happy here, with you, running Tric or starting my own business. I could've worked with THUD, and we could've moved in together, got married. I know I could've been happy with you Luke, don't doubt that for a second, but I just didn't know if I was ready for that yet."  
"Why didn't you call?" He asked, seemingly hurt.  
"I knew you were mad, I knew you were mad when I left that night. I felt so guilty, and so regretful, and every second of every day I thought about you. I thought about calling you, coming back to you, kissing you. I missed you so much Luke"  
"Why didn't you call. I would've come to New York, to visit, we could have kept in touch, I loved you so much, how could you not have known that."  
"That's the thing Luke, I knew you did. I knew you loved me, and I knew that you knew I loved you. And that was enough for me, and somewhere along the line I stopped missing you so much, and I moved on. But every so often I'd remember you, and us, and the way we were, and I wanted to come see you for so long, and now that i'm hear i'm happy I did.  
"Okay. Last one."  
"Shoot" Peyton said.  
"Do you still love me?" Luke said.  
"Luke.."  
"Just answer Peyton. Don't think about it, just be honest."  
"I always will." She said, with a tear in her eye.  
"He bent over, and put his hand on hers. She stood up, brining him up with her. He dragged his hands into her hair and behind her ear, staring into her eyes. He traced the outline of her lips with his, starting with the top. He ended at the bottom and pulled her closer to him. He laid her down gently onto the bed, and kissed chest, holding face at the same time. He rolled over, pushing his hands up her back, kissing faster, faster.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you Luke," Peyton interrupted.  
"For the record, I'll always love you too…"


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later they were laying in bed together.  
"It's late…" Peyton said, looking up at Lucas' face diagonal to hers.  
"Yeah, and?" They giggled.  
"I'm sorry I missed out." Peyton said, sadly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm sorry I missed out on this. All of this. Being with you makes me so happy, and I just can't shake this feeling that I missed out-"  
"Well, than we won't miss each other anymore," he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled.  
"Yeah well, I didn't miss the Tree Hill High drama, I mean it's classic. Brooke being angry, slamming doors in my face, it's just so like her. She could hold a grudge for her entire life if it meant that much to her. I just wish she would talk to me, I mean I know I did a crappy thing but-"  
"Speaking of crappy things, she slept with Nathan last night." Lucas said interrupting.  
"WHAT!? No! What about Haley? I thought they were doing okay this time?" Peyton was shocked.  
"Well, the guy messed up. Haley isn't making this distance thing very easy on him, either. She won't return his calls, and I don't blame him for being lonely,"  
"Lucas, it's not okay to do that just because your lonely. Is he gonna' tell her?"  
"I don't know. But when Nathan told me, he kind of mentioned you and I…" Lucas said, questionably. He thought it might have been to soon to re-involve her with the dreaded triangle.  
"What do you mean…?"  
"Well, it had something to do with me chasing you after you stormed off. I figured she was upset because you guys weren't on good terms, but I think it was a little deeper than that."  
"Define deeper?" Peyton looked worried.  
"Look Peyton, all that matters is were here. I'm done wasting time, i'm done wishing you were here. You're here now, and I just want to be with you. Forget Brooke, forget Nathan and Haley, forget everything."  
"That's not too tough when your lying next to me." She smiled, and rubbed his face gently. She placed her top lip on his, and pushed her leg in between his. They laughed together, rolling around and kissing.

Ring…ring…ring.

"Where is she?" Nathan said angrily, while driving out of the parking lot.

Knock…knock…knock.  
Brooke answered the door in sweatpants and a tank top. "Uhh, Nathan! Uhm, hey." She said awkwardly.  
"Brooke why are you avoiding me? We have to talk about this sooner or later." Nathan said frowning as he pushed his way into the door.  
"Look Nate, don't take this the wrong way but I was fighting with Lucas, I was lonely and so were you. I explained the whole thing to Lucas, and everything is okay now. I promise I won't tell Haley if you won't, done deal. Maybe i'll see you later." She said barely breathing between spiels. She tried to shove him out the door, but he shook away from her hand.  
"Brooke…" Nathan began.  
"Nate, please don't. This is hard enough as it is. Can we please just forget about it?" Brooke pleaded.  
"If that's what you want." Nate fled from Brooke's home before she could respond. He was agitated when he received a text message before entering his vehicle. It was from Haley

Hey honey!  
Backstage is so crazy right now! I'm sorry i've missed your calls,  
I haven't had much spare time. Everything is going great,  
And i'm going to find a minute to call you hopefully tomorrow.  
I hope all is well back at home, love always and forever,  
Haley

Well isn't that nice, my wife found the time to text message me Nathan said under his breath. He put the keys in the ignition and drove off absolutely annoyed.

Peyton awoke to a knocking at the door. "Luke…" She called out.  
"Good morning beautiful." He said groggily while caressing her shoulder.  
"There's someone at the door…It's probably Nathan, should I get it?" Peyton asked.  
"Go ahead, but i'm going to wait for you to come back, okay. Get rid of them" He laughed as he pulled his arms behind his back.  
Peyton opened the door a little, and Brooke swung it all the way open. "Uhhh" Peyton said horrified. "Brooke…this isn't a good time."  
Brooke shut the door behind her, "Look Peyton we have to talk. I'm sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't hang something that happened 5 years ago over your head. Your relationships and choices are none of business, and i'm sorry."  
"Wait-"Peyton began.  
"No! Listen. If you still have feelings for Lucas than that's your business, and if that's why you came back here, I just want you to know that I don't think your going to get that. Lucas is thinking so much clearer than he was when you were here, and I know him now Peyton, I mean I really know him. He wouldn't put himself through that again…" before she could finish Lucas called out Peyton's name.  
Peyton looked back at the door, and gave an awkward face. "Brooke…please don't-" before she could finish Brooke fled out the door.  
"LUKE!" Peyton shouted angrily.  
"Woah, woah, woah. What's going on? I thought you were going to get rid of them." Luke said confused.  
"YEAH! That was before I found out it was Brooke…apologizing! Than she left when she heard your voice from the damn bedroom. This was a bad idea. How could I do this to Brooke again…" Peyton said feeling stupid.  
"What do you mean, your not doing anything to her, Peyton come on."  
"Don't you get it Lucas! Brooke clearly has feelings for you, she got so close and than I just popped up and ruined everything for her." Peyton said pacing back and fourth infront of Lucas, who was still lying in bed.  
Lucas propped himself up and gave Peyton a look, "Peyton, I don't have feelings for Brooke. Whatever she feels it's not real, we've been spending a lot of time together, it's not like that with her. We're just friends, I love you Peyton.  
"Lucas, normally those words are like a saving grace for me. They make me feel comfortable, and I love hearing them, but they're not going to save me now. I've lost count of how many times i've screwed up with Brooke, and I hate myself for doing it again." Peyton's pacing came to a halt, and she neared the bed on the side Lucas was sitting. "Look Luke, I love you, I really do, but I just need some time to figure this out…"  
"What's there to figure out," Luke said with pleading eyes.  
"Well, I have to go back to New York in a few days, and I have to talk to Brooke, and my head is spinning right now."  
"New York…" Lucas spoke quietly.  
"Well what? Did you think I was going to stay with you in this room forever," Peyton gave a sad smile, "Luke I really think you should go. You should probably go talk to Brooke too."  
"Peyton don't shut me out again." Lucas said, now clothed and holding her shoulders. "Just relax, we have time to figure things out. Just spend the day with me, please?"  
"Luke…" he pulled her in for a hug. He closed his eyes and she responded, "I'm sorry, I can't. But I'll stop by the café tomorrow, I really want to see your mom." She said, shifting attention.  
"Please come by my place tonight, Peyton" he asked, rubbing her neck with his thumb and finger.  
"I will. I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize now, save it for tonight when your going to make it up to me," Lucas winked at Peyton, smiled, kissed her cheek and waltzed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Karen was never pregnant, but Keith still passed away in the shooting.**

Peyton slid herself into the café door early the next morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep, her mind was in a million pieces.  
"Karen?" Peyton called out. It was early, and there were a few customers, and no one behind the counters.  
Karen waltzed out looking the same as she did 5 years ago. "Peyton, oh my Gosh! What are you doing here?" She was smiling ear to ear as she came out the swinging door with open arms.  
"Oh, Karen you look so great!" Peyton said as she hugged her.  
Karen led Peyton to the front of the counter, and poured her a cup of coffee. "Rough night?" Karen asked.  
"You could say that."  
"So what brings you back to Tree Hill? When did you get here? Does Luke know you're here?" She asked consecutively.  
"Uh, well i'm just visiting. I wanted to see you and Luke, and Brooke and everyone. I actually got in a few days ago, and I have seen Luke."  
"Wow. I'm glad you came to visit, we've missed you around here. It's been a really long time." Karen said admirably.  
"How's everything with you Karen? The café looks great" Peyton said sipping coffee.  
"It's good. Yeah, business is great. Well, everything's pretty normal. I re-opened Tric while you were gone, I don't know if Lucas told you."  
"You did? Oh, that's really great Karen." Peyton was shocked.  
"Yeah, it's sort of a Saturday only thing for the time being, the café has been busy, and I haven't found anyone who could run Tric as my partner." Karen explained. "Enough about me. How's Jake? Everyone sort of assumed when you ran off you probably went to Jake." Karen said wiping the counters.  
"Oh, no. No Jake. I haven't even seen him since before graduation. I looked him up once, though. We never really kept in touch."  
"Any other men?" Karen asked, neglecting the Lucas subject.  
"Nope. I have been a work-a-holic since I got to New York, not a lot of time for anything else. It's nice to take a break you know."  
"I'll bet" Karen responded smiling.  
"Can I ask you something?" Peyton asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Sure."  
"Were you happy when Luke and I got together during senior year?"  
Karen sighed. "Well I knew that he loved you, and that was enough for me."  
"I know, but did you think we were good together?" She said, going out on a limb.  
"Well, all I can say is you made him really happy, and I like to think that you made him a better person." Karen said, looking away. "But Peyton, we don't have to talk about Lucas if you don't want too."  
"No, Karen, I do. We kind of got together last night," Peyton said making air quotes.  
Karen laughed, "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. And I have to leave tomorrow morning, and I don't know what to do."  
"Well, Peyton. Your life is in New York now, and Lucas knows that. And it's nice that you guys found your way back for a while, and reality is a harsh thing, but these things happen."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Distance. Whether it's when someone passes away, or moves away or even moves on."  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, how do you deal with the distance between you and Keith?" Peyton asked, sadly.  
"It's hard. I try to keep myself busy, and every so often i'll visit his gravesite. I talk to him, tell him how things are, and it helps. But then again, you have something I don't, and that's someone that can talk back. I'm not going to be that much help Peyton, but you should do what makes you happy." Karen said smiling.  
"Well I don't know anymore. I mean, people change right? What happens if Luke and I are different people. If I take a chance and leave New York behind, what happens if it doesn't work out?" Peyton asked.  
"Well I guess that's where the chance comes in, right?" Karen stopped wiping.  
Peyton smiled, "Yeah. Anyway, i'm going to go. Thanks Karen for the coffee, and everything else." She said putting down a 5 dollar bill.  
"Your welcome Peyton, and if you decide that you want to go back to New York, please come and visit, i'd love to see you again soon." Karen said waving.  
"Bye, Karen." Peyton responded.  
A few tears swelled from Peyton's eyes as she got into her car. She slammed her hands on her steering wheel. She drove away.

Ding-ding.  
"Hello-" Brooke started, before she caught Peyton in her store doorway.  
"This is really nice Brooke," she said as she stroked a few clothing items while walking to the front desk where Brooke was standing.  
"Well, thanks. We don't have anything here for you." Brooke said, as she turned her back to Peyton.  
"Why not?" Peyton looked confused.  
"Well stealing isn't aloud, and Lord knows all you do is take things from me. You took my friendship, you took the two chances I gave you, you took my boyfriend…twice, and now your taking Lucas away from me again. Words can't even express the things I feel towards you right now." Brooke didn't look her in the eye once.  
"Brooke, stop it. I talked to Lucas-" Peyton was cut off.  
"You mean you slept with him?" Brooke said biting her jaw.  
"He said you guys were friends and he hasn't felt that way about you for a while now."  
"Well that's just great Peyton. Rub it right in my face, God you're such a **[Censored** you know that. Just get out!" Brooke said slamming a handful of hangers onto the floor.  
"Brooke, I can't change what I did. I can't change Lucas' mind about you, and I think your blaming a whole lot of things on me that weren't my fault to begin with." Peyton said, fighting back.  
"You just don't get it, do you? You know what Peyton, I wanted one thing from you, one single thing. Just leave Lucas alone. That's all I ever wanted all along. Be friends with him, whatever, but you took him from me twice, and now this is the third time. God. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. There isn't even a third one, because no one is as stupid as I am to let someone fool them that many times. Well i'm done. You can have Lucas! OKAY! You can have him! You can have him," Brooke broke out into tears. She disappeared into the back room.  
"Brooke!" Peyton called out. Her mouth was wide open in shock. Peyton walked out after no response.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled into the phone.  
"Hey Honey," she responded, "what are you up too?"  
"What are you doing Haley?" Nathan said.  
"Oh, i'm backstage. Were kind of in between shows right now, hold on, i'm going to go into the bathroom…Hi" She said, her voice louder.  
"Hi."  
"So how are you?" Haley asked again.  
"Lonely, bitter, kind of like last time, don't you think? You said it would be different Hales. You said you'd call me every night, twice a night. You said you'd invite me out to your weekend shows. This feels a hell of a lot like last time." Nathan snapped.  
"Nate, don't be like this please. I haven't found a lot of time, we hardly stay overnight so if you came out it would be a waste, you'd have to leave a few hours later anyway. I'm really sorry we haven't been able to talk honey, I am. I really miss you." Haley said sympathetically.  
"I miss you, too" Nathan calmed himself down. "When am I going to get to see you…truth!"  
Haley sighed into the phone, "I don't think it's that realistic for you to visit me, so probably not until I get back. But that's in a few months. And i'm coming home for your birthday for the weekend in a week or so!" She said happily.  
"You are?" He was surprised. "That's great!"  
"I was going to surprise you, but you sound like you kind of needed it sooner."  
"I'm sorry Haley, I didn't mean to yell at you. I miss my wife."  
"I miss you, too. But i'm going to let you go. I love you Nathan" She said.  
"Love you, too. See you soon."  
They both hung up.

"Hey you," Lucas said sweeping Peyton into the door of his apartment, and pushing her up against the wall. He kissed her lips, and smiled closely to her face. "What's up?"  
She breathed deeply. "I saw your Mom…and Brooke."  
"Oh" Lucas' face sunk, and he eased off.  
Peyton walked to the table next to the kitchen and put her bag down, and took off her jacket. "Things with your mom went great, but with Brooke…not so much."  
"Do you want to talk about?" Lucas asked.  
"Not really." Peyton smiled. "I mean it's not like it matters, right? We haven't been friends for a long time, and even though I miss her, when I see her like this it gets a lot easier to be away from her. She pretty much just mentioned you…"  
"I'm sorry, Peyton. This isn't your fault, it's between me and Brooke." Lucas said walking towards her.  
"It's not your fault either, it's just Brooke being Brooke." Peyton shrugged.  
Lucas grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. "So what did my Mom say?" He asked.  
"She told me about Tric. And I think it's amazing. And we talked about the café…and about you."  
"Oh you did, did you? Good or bad?"  
"Look Luke, I don't want to leave, I don't…" Peyton said holding his face in her hand.  
He gave a sad look.  
"But my life is in New York." She said dragging her hand down his face, his neck, than to her side.  
"Peyton i'm not asking you to leave New York behind…"  
"Lucas. It's been so amazing to be here with you, it brings back a lot of really happy times in my life. You were always so great, and I could just kick myself for leaving in the first place. Do you remember when I told you I wanted everything with you?"  
"Yeah…and?" Lucas was perturbed. He stepped back from her.  
"I meant it. I did, and I do. Just thinking about it, I could work with Karen at Tric and be with you. Brooke and I would eventually make up. We could move in together. I'd see a lot more of Nathan, and Haley when she came back. But I guess I just feel like I shouldn't open up old wounds. I left, and that was my choice and my mistake. It's not fair that I could just come back and pick up where I left out. I should have to live with the consequences." Peyton began to cry.  
"Hey, hey, hey," Lucas held Peyton closely, "why should I have too? I love you Peyton. Please don't take that away from me again." Luke smiled. "Don't think you're off the hook so easy. We're going to talk about things, and we'll work it out. It's going to be easy, Peyton, it's going to be hard to make things good with you and Brooke again. It's going to be hard to get to back where we were, but I know we could. Because I love you." Lucas said holding her tightly.  
"And what about New York?" She said so convinced.  
"I'll take you back. We can get your stuff."  
"Luke I love my job," she said pulling away.  
He pulled her back, "What about THUD? Maybe it's not as credible as your job right now, but Tree Hill has missed your strips i'm sure." Lucas spoke.  
Peyton kissed Lucas. "Luke…"  
"Peyton just say yes."  
"…Yes." She kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton pulled her hair back into a loose pony and zipped up her sweatshirt. She grabbed her keys and closed her hotel room door.  
"Okay, Luke, i'm on my way." She said into her cell phone.  
"Okay see you in a bit." He replied, sounding rushed to get his things together for their 3 day road trip to New York.  
Peyton smiled as she pulled up to Lucas's house. After a short kiss, the two were off.

Nathan was awake bright and early that Saturday morning to pick Haley up from the Tree Hill airport. After an hour drive, he stomped his way right into the luggage-claiming conveyor belts and watched nervously for Haley.  
"Hey hot stuff," Haley squealed as she came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Nathan was relieved to hear her voice. He spun around and gave her a kiss, "I'm so glad your home." He hugged her so tightly with his eyes shut. "I don't know if I could've lasted another day without you."  
She rubbed his neck with her hands, than grasped the endings of her sleeves while curling her face into his chest. "I got my stuff, so let's go?" She smiled.  
"Yeah." He said helping her haul out three huge bags of luggage.

Back at the house Haley was settling in. She was tidying up and re-arranging while Nathan showered.  
She walked into the bathroom to retrieve the basket of dirty clothes to take to the Laundromats, and yelled, "Nathan!"  
He peaked his head out the door and joked, "Want to join me?" They shared a laugh.  
"I'm going to invite Brooke over for dinner, okay?¨  
Nathan almost slipped but caught himself on the tiled wall, "Uh¨  
"Honey are you okay?¨ Haley asked concerned.  
"Yeah i'm fine. I guess I was just hoping we could spend the night alone, since it's your first day back and all¨ Nathan was lying through his teeth about the reason why he didn't want Brooke around.  
"Well I guess. Maybe i'll go visit her at work tomorrow, do you know if she's working?¨ Haley said picking up Nathan's dirty clothes that were bunched up near the shower door.  
"Why would I care when Brooke works? ¨ Nathan said defensively.  
"Woah, sorry I asked.¨  
"Sorry.¨ He apologized.  
"It's fine, i'll just call Lucas. I think i'm going to go see him tomorrow too.¨ She said before exiting.  
"Good idea, i'll be out in a few¨ Nathan's voice drifted off as Haley went into the bedroom to collect the remainder of Nathan's dirty clothes.  
She stopped at the doorway, and looked around. Nathan got out of the shower, and walked up behind her with a towel wrapped around him waste. He stopped right beside her.  
"Nathan, why aren't there any sheets on the bed? ¨ She said looking him dead in the eye.  
"Uhh, they were looking a little dirty, so I though i'd wash them. They're by the door in a bag if you want to take them with you when you go.¨ He said shaking off the look, and walking to the closet.  
"Oh. Okay, i'll take them with me, yeah.¨ She said, looking a little confused and put off.  
"What's wrong honey¨ Nathan asked, walking over to her still wearing his towel.  
"I guess it's just weird to be home, you know¨  
"Weird good? Weird bad?¨ Nathan said wrapping his arms around Haley, pushing her into his chest.  
"Good, definitely. I just get a sense that something's changed. I don't know, maybe i'm crazy. Well I guess since it's just you and I, so we will probably be skipping dinner¨ she laughed, I'm going to go replace the sheets¨ she said as she walked out.  
Nathan waited until Haley was out of sight, and punched the bare mattress. "Dammit¨ he murmured quietly.

Brooke was alone in her apartment pacing around her kitchen. "What to do, what to do?¨ She chatted to herself. Hmm¨ Brooke picked up her phone and dialed Lucas' apartment phone. No answer. She dialed his cell phone. No answer.  
"Hey it's me, Brooke, where are you, out of state?¨ she said giggling, I was wandering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Since Peyton's gone and all, maybe you're a little upset or whatever, so i'm here. Call me when you get this, talk to later.¨

The next morning Haley awoke in Nathan's arms. She scrambled around for her shorts and a t-shirt. Nathan barely opened his eyes, and rolled over. She didn't want to wake him, so she showered and readied herself quietly.

Went to see Brooke&Luke  
I'll be back soon!  
Love, Haley xoxo

She wrote her note, left it on the kitchen counter, and took Nathan's car.  
Brooke was doing inventory with a few of her staff members considering it was only 7am, 2 hours before the store opened.  
Haley tapped on the door, and Brooke walked out into plain view of the window. Is that Haley?¨ Her face turned sour. She hustled over to the door, and Haley followed her from the window. She waved.  
Brooke opened the door. "Oh my God, Haley, what are you doing here? I thought you were off on tour till like next fricken month¨ Brooke was shocked, and speaking a mile a minute.  
"Yeah well i'm here for Nathan's birthday weekend, and I wanted to stop by and see how you were.¨ Haley said embracing Brooke for a hug. "So how are things?¨  
"Same old, same old. The store is doing great, oh and Peyton came to town, and her and Lucas had sex, and I haven't talked to either of them since like yesterday, so yeah. How's the tour?¨ Brooke rambled.  
"Wait, slow down? Peyton's here? Lucas did what?¨ Haley's jaw was open wide enough to stick a bottle into it.  
"Well Peyton came to visit us down-home Tree Hill folk to get away from her busy New York fast-paced lifestyle like 2 days ago. She came to see both Lucas and I, but unlike Lucas I told her to get her scrawny blonde ass away from me. Lucas basically invited her to sleepover the first night she got here!¨  
"Oh God, gross¨ Haley laughed at Brookes wording, slapping her lightly on the shoulder. How come Nathan never said anything?! Well where is she staying?¨  
"Oh she's gone now. She left this morning I think. I called Luke and left him a bunch of messages and he hasn't called me back, so I don't know what's going on. Maybe she locked him in the closet?¨ Brooke giggled as she watched Haley look around the store.  
"Brooke these clothes are really, really nice. And that's not funny.¨ Haley pointed at Brooke. I was going to stop by after I came to see you but¨  
"Do you want me to come with? I mean the shop opens in an hour, and they can handle it if i'm not back in time,¨ Brooke ushered to her well-dressed staff of teenaged girls.  
"Uh, no offence Brooke but i'd really rather see him on my own. Sorry.¨ Haley said glancing away from the reasonably priced tank tops and jean designs.  
"None taken. I'm sure if you catch him early enough, he'll probably be calling some blonde bimbo's name from his bedroom.¨ She said slyly.  
"Brooke.¨ Haley looked up again.  
"How long are you staying, Tutor wife?¨  
"Man you haven't called me that in a while,¨ she laughed. "¡'m leaving Monday morning.¨  
"Haley, i'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, but-¨ Haley cut Brooke off.  
"But what?¨  
"But Nathan misses you. He needs you, you know. He loves you, and I know you think he's being supportive this time around, but he's just scared he's going to lose you again. Your dreams are important rock star, but Nathan's in a dark place right now, and he could really use his wife.¨ Brooke made eye contact.  
Haley sighed, and she bit her lip while nodding. "Yeah. I'm going to get going, i'll call you after I talk to Lucas.¨  
"Abso-freaking-lutley. It's so good to see you.¨

Haley smiled, and left Brooke's clothing store.  
It nearly slipped Brooke's mind that she had just slept with her husband one night ago. She went back to occupying her guilty time with designing time, and penciled a few jacket designs.

"Anybody home? Luke¨ Haley shouted from Lucas' doorstep. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his house number, no answer.  
Than she called personal directory and retrieved Peyton's cell phone number. "Here it goes.¨  
Ring ring ring.  
"Hello?¨ Peyton said, questionably, to the unknown caller.  
"Peyton?¨  
"Who is this?¨  
"It's Haley,¨ she spoke bitterly.  
"Oh, Haley. Wow it's good to hear from you, how have things been goin-¨  
"Haley cut her off, "I just wanted to speak with Lucas. He's not answering his phone, do you have any idea where he is?¨ Haley said business-like.  
"Yeah, just a sec.¨ Peyton said as the phone fuzzed.  
Haley's eye's widened.  
"Hello¨ Lucas said not knowing who was on the other end of the line.  
"Oh my God, you're with her? Brooke said she went home.¨  
"Woah, Haley? Is that you?¨  
"Your damn right it is. Where the hell are you?¨ She was angry.  
"It's really a long story.¨ Lucas said not wanting to explain.  
"You got thirty seconds before I hang up and never speak to you again,¨ Haley muttered.  
"Peyton came back, and she wants to be back for good. We're on our way to New York to get her stuff, and she's going to move in with me.¨

"You're kidding. Lucas are you insane? This girl left you your senior year of high school, never called, and now your on your way to New York to bring her back here again?¨ Haley's voice elevated.  
"Haley don't be mad. She made a mistake, and i'm not going to crucify her for it 5 years later. Look, I honestly believe she's a different person now, a better person.¨ Peyton was listening to the conversation, and smiled. "How's the tour going?¨  
"Well, for one thing, i'm standing in front of your doorstep right now. I came home for Nathan's birthday tomorrow!¨  
"Wait a minute, you're at Tree Hill right now?¨ Lucas was confused.  
"Yes. I flew in yesterday.¨  
"Haley, why didn't you tell me. This could've waited, i've missed you!¨ Lucas was outraged.  
"Luke, what are you doing? With Peyton? With Brooke? This isn't like you. All the stuff you said about making changes, that was all a lie. Please Luke, just do what's best for you for once in your damn life. Drop Peyton off, and get back here before Monday morning so I can please see my best friend before I leave.¨  
"Haley¨  
"Lucas, i'm serious. I watched you beat yourself up over the way Peyton left you. I watched you blame yourself for months and months. You finally let everything go, and now you slip up like this? Luke your better than this, I know you are. Stop selling yourself short and just be the person everyone knows you could be. Just because your lonely and you miss her doesn't mean it's best that she stay. I'm glad she came to visit, and i'm really happy for you that you got this closure, but you know what you need to do.¨  
"Haley…¨  
"Lucas. In the end, it's your choice, and you can do whatever you want. I just want you to know that both Brooke, and I, and i'm sure Nathan and your Mom too, know that your better than this, your better than Peyton, and you deserve a hell of a lot more than you know.¨ Haley hung up the phone.  
Lucas slammed the phone onto the back seat.  
"What was that about?¨ Peyton asked rubbing his shoulder.  
"Nothing, Haley was just trying to help me out with some stuff.¨ Lucas said insensitively, ignoring her touch.  
"Anything that I can help you with?¨ She asked.  
"No, it's not really your place.¨ Lucas responded.

Peyton felt a pain in her heart. She stared at Lucas, than away out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning birthday boy," Haley said, kissing Nathan's ear while placing a plate of pancakes next to his bed. She propped herself next to him, cross-legged.  
Nathan was feeling bittersweet, "this is great, but it sucks that you leaving Hales. Can't you stay any longer, I mean come on my birthday is today, and you're leaving tomorrow morning.  
She bent over and kissed him softly, "I'm sorry but this weekend was all I could get off. I'm going to cook you dinner. Lucas should be home this afternoon, and i'm going to invite Brooke and Karen as well."  
"Do you think Peyton will come too? I mean after what you told me last night, i'm pretty sure she'll be here." Nathan asked, between bites.  
"Yeah. How did you know Peyton was here, i've been meaning to ask you" Haley said looking a little perturbed.  
"Well, I saw her the night after she got here." Nathan said, thinking nothing of the statement.  
"You what?!" Haley was infuriated. "After what she did to us, what the hell is wrong with you." She sprung off the bed and looked him dead in the eye.  
"Well Haley," Nathan began setting down his fork, and sitting up. "She called me, so I we met up at the Rivercourt. She was kind of upset, and she wanted to talk, what was I suppose to do?" Nathan was offended.  
"Tell her to shove it down her throat." Haley looked away.  
"Hales come on, it's your last night here, please don't be mad at me about this, come on." Nathan flipped the covers off his body.  
"I'm sorry, I can't be around you right now." She grabbed her coat, and walked out the door.  
"Wait! Haley!" Nathan shouted as she slammed it.  
He got out of bed, rubbed his head, and stomped off to the master bathroom.

"Hello?" Lucas answered his phone while outside Peyton's studio apartment.  
"Lucas are you home yet?" Haley asked, without a greet.  
"Yeah, about that. Peyton is taking a little longer than we thought to get her things together. She's out meeting with her boss about quitting her position right now, and i'm loading up the stuff. We probably won't be back for a few more days,"  
Haley moaned, and smashed her feet onto the floor squirming, "Did you know Nathan saw Peyton?"  
"Yeah, she may have mentioned it."  
"God, what is her problem. She just waltzes back here and starts up a bunch of crap, and Nathan and I are having this huge fight and-"  
"Oh so you know about him and Brooke?" Lucas asked, sympathetically, "Look Haley, he made a mistake, and i'm here to talk if you want too." Lucas went on.  
"Him and Brooke…?" Haley spoke slow. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Wait, what? You don't know? Oh God, Hales…" Before he could fathom a lie, Haley hung up.  
She was situated a few blocks from the apartment, and began to run back. She reached the door, and Nathan was looking through the fridge. She held her arms across her chest, her eyes flaring up. She burst in.  
"Haley i'm sorry" Nathan said.  
"You and Brooke…" Haley began, beginning to sob.  
"What are you talking about…Haley?" Nathan noticed her tears, and went over to comfort her.  
"Do not touch me," she said full-on balling, "what did you do with Brooke?" Nathan was silent, and looked away. "Oh my God, the sheets, that's why they were off. You went to see Peyton because you were upset about Brooke…you son of **[Censored**." Haley yelled, pointing and screaming. "Howcould you do that, and with my best friend behind my back. You lying, cheating son of a **[Censored**," Haley yelled as she hammered her hands into his chest.  
Nathan stood there, taking the blows. "Haley, I-" he was speechless.  
Haley could barely breathe between sobs, "How could you…" She stormed to the front entrance, turning around only once, "you better damn well believe i'm leaving town tonight, and hell will freeze over before I get back." Before she slammed the door she spoke calmer, "I have my music and my friends, but you have nothing you bitter, scummy, bastard." She slammed the door, almost busting the hinges.  
Nathan kicked the stool next to him into the wall, puncturing a hole, and a tear ran down his face.

Beep! Beep!

Peyton got into the passenger side of her car. "Hey you," she smiled, "well everything's final, I officially quit. My landlord is going to send over the release papers and the last of my rent and utilities, all my stuff is being flown to the airport next week. All set?"  
"Yeah." Lucas looked uneasy.  
"What's wrong?" Peyton asked, turning her attention towards him.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Wait a minute…your not? Lucas what's wrong? Talk to me." She said pulling on his hands.  
He held them back, and closed his eyes. "We never really thought this through, I mean."  
"Luke, what's changed? We were so happy yesterday, what happened?" Peyton's eyes watered.  
"I guess the excitement wore off, and I just realized what were doing."  
"Were moving in together…to be happy." Peyton sounded heart-breakingly sad.  
"Peyton, be realistic. I hadn't seen you for 5 years since you broke my heart and left Tree Hill, for good, or so I thought. Than you come back, and two days later were on a road trip to get your things from New York so you can move in with me?" Lucas said, looking away from her shattered eyes.  
"Lucas…"  
"I mean maybe i'm being skeptical here but you left me in the first place. Your explanation had nothing to do with anything, and Haley's right, this isn't right. It doesn't feel right. I mean, I really loved you Peyton, I did, and maybe I mistook missing you for loving you. I don't love you Peyton, I don't know you." He explained, trying to be cautious.  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to here someone tell you they don't love you anymore, when you think the world of them," Peyton asked, looking straight at him, with tears in both eyes.  
"Yeah actually, I do." Lucas said coldly. He opened the door, and stood up.  
Peyton dragged herself from her seat to right infront of him. "I guess I know what Brooke meant by getting so close, than having everything ripped from beneath her. You know, happiness never really does last long with you," she started to come up with the words to hurt him, "you couldn't be happy with Brooke, and you can't be happy with me. I guess misery really does love you Lucas," she said bitterly, as she shoved him from her path, and got into her car. She rotated the wheel, looked back at Lucas, and than spun off.  
Lucas opened up his cell phone and dialed Haley's number.  
"Hello?" Haley said sobbing.  
"Hales…" Lucas said sadly, walking down the street.  
"What do you want?" Her nose was stuffy.  
"I want my best friend to come to New York so she can take me home" he said half-smiling.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I told Peyton that I didn't love her, I just missed her. Than she drove off and left me on some random street in New York city, and I just realized I have no way home"  
Haley smiled widely, wiping her eyes. "Yeah well I just told my husband I was leaving town and never coming back."  
"You win." He laughed. "So what do you say? Do you think you could make a special trip on your last night away?"  
"I would love too," she said agreeably. "I'm going to pay a little visit to our sweetheart Brooke, and then i'll call the tour manager to set me up a flight to New York, and than one back to Tree Hill with an extra seat."  
"You can do that?" Lucas asked, scratching his chin.  
"Sure I can." She giggled.  
"Hey Haley, if I asked you not to be hard on Brooke would you listen?" Lucas went out on a limb.  
"Not a chance." She snickered, finally seizing her crying.  
"Alright, well i'm going to take a cab to the airport, and I guess i'll read a book until you get here."  
"I'll call you when I do." Haley reassured Lucas.  
"Okay, see you then." Lucas hung up his phone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh hey Haley, where's Nathan?" Brooke said casually as she opened the door of her apartment.  
Haley appeared less upset, and angrier. She pushed the door wide open, and stepped up to Brooke's face. "I know you slept with Nathan," she said with a look that could kill, "and I just want you to know that you're an even bigger backstabbing **bitch** than Peyton ever was. For someone who went through a relationship that ended in this sort of infidelity, you'd think you would have more of a heart."  
Brooke stared at Haley with saddened eyes. She backed up, as Haley got more aggressive. "I'm sorry Haley, I wasn't thinking I just-"  
"Your damn right you weren't thinking. I don't even know what else to say to you right now other than once I leave, i'm never coming back." Haley turned away.  
"No! Haley, you can't do that to Nathan. Don't speak to me ever again, whatever, just don't leave Nathan here, he's really lost right now and-" Brooke was crying.  
"Oh, you see, i'm not really worried; I know the queen-skank of Tree Hill will be here to console his feelings by sleeping with him whenever he feels lost!" Haley screamed, now back in front of her face.  
"I'm sorry Haley, I don't know what else to say." Brooke ushered Haley towards the door, her tears slowing down.  
"I bet." Haley slammed the door right in Brooke's face, and whaled back to her cab.

Nathan was in the high school gym, shooting around and blowing off steam.  
Brooke walked in, and caught the ball as it rebounded off the backboard. "Hi." She said awkwardly.  
"Brooke, not now." Nathan was still angry about this morning, clearly.  
"Nathan i'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better she yelled at me this morning too." Brooke said walking towards him with the ball in her hand.  
Nathan backed away. "It doesn't. Brooke you should just leave, okay."  
"Nate, don't worry, Haley isn't going to walk in or anything," she smiled a little, "Lucas called me earlier, and she's flying down to New York to get him."  
"What? Why? With Peyton there, I don't think so." Nathan said doubtfully.  
"Lucas left Peyton. He told her he didn't love her, and she left him stranded on a street somewhere." Brooke's face appeared to be regretful to be telling Nathan that.  
"Don't look so sad Brooke; you know it's what you wanted. Whatever, I kind of want to be alone right now so…"  
"Nathan i'm sorry, okay. You cannot be blaming me for this right now." She passed Nathan his ball back.  
"I'm not blaming you. Just leave, please!" Nathan was pleading in an angry way.  
"Fine." Brooke was offended, and left the gym without another word.

Lucas was sitting on a side bench outside of the New York airport at around noon. Haley called about half an hour previous to then, and mentioned she would be flying in around 1pm.  
Ring…ring…ring.  
"Hello" Lucas said putting down his book.  
"Lucas…"  
"Peyton? What's wrong." He could here her tears, a little too loudly.  
"I'm sorry," she said walking around the corner of the airport.  
Lucas hung up his phone, and stood up with a blank look on his face.  
They were a few meters apart, and Peyton looked up at him. She smiled. "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."  
Lucas was a little stunned. "How did you know I was here?" They were still quite distanced.  
"Brooke called me."  
Lucas' face widened in even more shock, "Why?"  
"Oh I don't know something about us being meant for each other, and how it shouldn't end like this again," she was smiling through her tears.  
They inched a little closer. "Peyton i'm sorry that I freaked out earlier, but my flight is booked and Haley's going to be here soon. So I guess goodbye?" Lucas was confused about what to do.  
"Lucas, I don't want it to be like this forever," Lucas listened to her intently, "I don't want to be on these terms with you, I don't want our relationship to be something that just gets carried away, and than snapped back to reality not even a day later. I don't want that for us." Her tears were steady. "I wasn't just getting carried away when I told you I could be happy with you, because I know I could be." She took a deep breath, and walked a few more paces towards him. "This is really hard for me to put myself out here like this, especially since you said those things in the car. I think you love me Lucas, I do. I think you're scared i'll hurt you again. And sure I have no job, and no place to live, and that could be why i'm asking you this, but I don't think so." She was a few inches apart from Lucas now, her eyes still red and watery. "I want you to take me back to Tree Hill Lucas." She breathed deeply waiting for a response.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas smiled, and held her shoulders in his hand.  
"Peyton i'm sorry. It's just Haley said some things that kind of freaked me out, and I started to think I was rushing things…"  
"But?" Peyton asked, innocently, staring into his eyes.  
"But I was wrong. Of course I want you to come back to Tree Hill with me."  
Peyton smiled, and their lips collided.  
Lucas looked a little nervous, after he pulled away. "It's just, Haley is coming to bring me back to Tree Hill…and I guess I just-"  
"Lucas, it's okay. We'll tell her together. She's your friend Luke, I am sure she will understand."  
Lucas agreed, and smiled. They held their hands together, and sat down back on the bench to wait for Haley.

Brooke was at her clothing store, flipping through a magazine while her staff took care of customers. She heard someone come through the back, "All the stock is out front, there is no need to be back here," she said sounding bored.  
"Brooke, hey?" Nathan said questioning if him coming back was appropriate.  
"Oh Nathan, sorry," she stood up, and shut her magazine, fixing her top. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on lunch break so I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted in the gym. We were wrong to do what we did, and I was wrong to blame you. Haley isn't returning my calls and you caught me at a bad time. I just hate this drama, I feel like i'm back in high school. I made a mistake, i'm going to own up to it, and hope Haley can forgive me somehow. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, so i'm sorry." Nathan spilled without pausing.  
"It's okay, I understand. I'm sure Haley will forgive you." Brooke walked over and hugged him. "She's with Luke in New York right now, but…"  
"I heard. I guess i'm going to head over to the airport to apologize again."  
"That's a good idea." Brooke agreed.  
"Yeah. You can come with me, if you want?"  
"Uhm, that's a bad idea." She smiled. "Look, if Haley won't forgive me, i'll be fine, just as long as she forgives you, that's the important thing.  
"You know what, i'm hoping she'll forgive both of us, and don't know what I would do if she left to go back on tour mad at me like this." Nathan was kicking his feet out awkwardly. "Well i'm going to head out."  
"Thanks for stopping by Nate."  
"Anytime." Nathan walked out of the store.

"LUCAS SCOTT TO LUGGAGE CHECK, LUCAS SCOTT LUGGAGE CHECK" A female spoke into the PA outside the airport.  
"That's our cue." Lucas said, standing.  
"Alright let's do this," Peyton sounded comforting as she wrapped her arm around Lucas' waist.

"Peyton!?" Haley dropped one of her bags. "What are you doing here?" Haley was confused, and looked to Luke for an explanation.  
"Look Haley, we're asking you if you would please give us a chance, I mean-" Peyton started.  
"Uhm, excuse me." She butted in the way of Peyton, and hugged Lucas, pulling away fast. She whispered loudly, "what the hell is Peyton here for!"  
"Haley please don't be upset. She came back, and I was wrong to doubt her because of the things you said."  
"Oh that's great Luke, why is everyone turning against me, God!" Haley sounded frustrated.  
"Haley, please don't do this to Luke. Just let him be happy!" Peyton butted it, standing up for Lucas.  
"Oh happy! Right! Just like the last time, I mean he was just glowing for months after you left town!" Haley yelled into Peyton's face.  
"Haley, lower your voice. Please, your acting like your 14 years old." Peyton rebounded.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Luke let's go." Haley tugged at her arm.  
Lucas backed away silently.  
"Oh okay, that's how it's going to be. First Nathan and Brooke, now you too Lucas. You know what, you guys can drive back to Tree Hill, because i'm leaving." Haley picked up her bags, and started walking away.  
"Wait!" Lucas grabbed her arm.  
She snatched it away, and kept walking.  
Peyton caught up with Lucas, and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to start that." Peyton sounded a little upset.  
"Hey, hey. No. It's not your fault," he rubbed her head, "Let's go and see if we can get a flight out."  
"We can drive my car over, if you want." Peyton offered.  
"We already called for it to be driven over when we asked to get your things transported to the airport." Lucas said, as they began walking to ticket purchasing lines.  
They got a flight out that was just leaving, and were expected to be back to Tree Hill in an hour or so.

Nathan got ready, and headed to the airport after he got back from coaching the team.  
He stood at the opening gates for New York to Tree Hill flights, where they all centrally flew in. He had no idea what time their flight was coming in at, so he sat down and made himself comfortable.  
About half an hour later Lucas and Peyton walked through the door.  
Nathan sprang up, "Hey guys." He hugged Peyton, and did the bro-hug with Lucas. "Where's Haley?"  
"Sorry dude, she's not coming." Lucas broke the news to him as gently as he could.  
"I'm sorry Nathan." Peyton said rubbing his shoulder.  
"Man, I got to go find her."  
Lucas looked confused. "She went back on tour, how are you going to do that?"  
"Easy. I'm going to see where her next show is." Nathan pulled out his cell phone.  
"Well look, we got to go claim Peyton's stuff, and we'll meet you back here in a few minutes."  
Nathan called the tour ticket line, and asked when Haley James Scott would be performing, he got his answer and walked off.

He caught up with Peyton and Luke while they were still in the luggage line.  
"Oh hey. This line is taking forever." Peyton stared at the slip in his hand. "You got a ticket?"  
"Yeah. She's playing in Chicago tomorrow night, so i'm going to fly out tonight." Nathan said determined.  
"Man, are you sure. She'll be back in a month or so, maybe you should wait till things cool off." Lucas offered his advice.  
"It could be to late, I got to go tonight. I'm going to go grab a bite somewhere, look around a bit." He handed Lucas his keys. "You guys can take my car back to your apartment. Luke, your going to have to take over the team for a few days till I get back. I'll call you guys."  
"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us, and get a change of clothes or something. We'll drive you out right away." Peyton offered.  
"Nah, don't worry i'll just wait here, thanks guys."  
Lucas nodded, and they exchanged goodbyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Nathan was sitting in a seat, surrounded by an elderly lady, and a young kid on the plane. He picked up the airplane phone, and dialed Haley's number.  
"Hi, Haley's not available so leave a message and i'd LOVE to call you back…"  
---beep. "Haley, it's Nathan. I'm sorry. I, i, I don't know what to say, but I am on my way to Chicago. Please Haley, call me back okay. I should be landing soon, so please, call me. I love you Hales…"  
Nathan hung up the phone, and sat back in his seat breathing deeply.  
"What did you do?" The nosy lady next to him asked.  
Nathan was caught off guard, "something that is too much to forgive."  
"Your on your way to see this 'Hales' lady?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Haley. She's my wife…atleast she was, before I slept with her best friend while she was gone away on tour." Nathan explained, residing that he had nothing to lose by telling the woman.  
"Wow. Well, that is quite a lot to forgive."  
"Yeah…" Nathan distanced himself a bit.  
"Do you think she'll take you back?" The lady pressured him again.  
"No. I don't know. Probably not. I'm going to fight for it though."  
"I use to be married." The lady explained.  
"What happened?" Nathan stared at her, not really interested.  
"He passed away a few years ago. We use to live in Chicago, and after he died I moved to New York. I thought that the city would be a good distraction."  
"So why are you flying back?" Nathan seemed a bit more enticed.  
"I promised myself that on the anniversary of his death I would drive back to our old house. I just drive by a few times, circle around the block. And than I fly out the next morning."  
"What for?" Nathan asked.  
The old lady stacked up her books. "Because even though we had made our mistakes, we loved each other, and we made a wonderful life together. It's nice to see a part of that ever once in a while, to ease the pain." She smiled, and placed her hand on his. "I'm sure she'll find it in her heart to forgive you."  
"Thanks." Nathan's eyes looked saddened, and as the old lady opened up her book Nathan stared out the window.

"Wow, great place you got here…" Peyton said sarcastically.  
"Very funny! I'm sorry it's a little small, but it's been just me for years and…"  
"I mean it's a mess, Luke." Peyton laughed, and pushed some of his clothes, hats and basketballs out of the closet floor.  
"Yeah, yeah." Lucas grabbed a hold of her hips, and twirled her towards his lips. He placed his gently on hers, and held her hands in his.  
"This is really good."  
"What, kissing?" Lucas asked humorously.  
"Yes. That and us, and being here, and seeing you and just everything. I'm happy, Luke. I told I could be." Peyton said, as she walked out of his room.  
"Where are you going?" Lucas asked confused.  
"Brooke…"  
"Peyton, let me come with you." Lucas started to walk after her.  
Peyton stopped him, and hugged him, than pulled away. "Lucas, I really need to do this on my own, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. Uhh, i'll see you back here in a bit then?"  
"Yeah." Peyton grabbed her jacket and car keys, and took off.

Brooke opened her door to Peyton's face, and then backed away with the door open. "Hey! You're here."  
"Yeah. Can we talk for a second?" Peyton asked, stepping into the doorway.  
"Sure. Uhh, is Lucas at home?"  
"Yeah Brooke he is. Look, i'm here…for good. And I wanted to thank-you for calling me, and I just want to tell you that I have really missed you Brooke. I'm sorry about everything, and I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but I am Brooke. I have missed you so much, and this is all so perfect, but it's missing one thing." Peyton said still standing apart from Brooke in her doorway.  
"What?" Brooke was smiling.  
"You, my best friend, my Brooke." Peyton said, smiling bigger.  
Brooke walked over to her, and gave her a hug, and held it for a minute. "I'm glad your back P sawyer."  
"I'm really glad to be back." Peyton hugged Brooke again. "Listen, i've got to get back to Lucas', plus it's late."  
"Is Nathan at home, I should probably go talk to him." Brooke asked.  
"Actually he's in Chicago."  
"What?!" Brooke was shocked.  
"Yeah, he went to find Haley."  
"Oh Gosh. Well, that's good I guess. Anyway, thanks for stopping by."  
"Hey if your not busy tomorrow, maybe you can join Lucas and I for dinner?" Peyton asked, rubbing Brooke's arm.  
"yeah, i'd love too. I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Okay, goodnight." Peyton walked out the door, and headed back to Luke's.

Nathan got off the plane, and checked his messages…nothing. He called around to almost all of Chicago's hotels, and finally around midnight he found out where Haley was staying.  
Nathan hopped a cab to Haley's hotel.  
Knock…knock.  
Haley opened her hotel door, while on the phone. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped.  
"Excuse me a second, some idiot is at my door." Haley placed the call on hold.  
"Haley…hey…"  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked rushed.  
"Didn't you get my message?" Nathan said, trying to force himself in.  
"No. Nathan, i'm on a conference call from Japan, get the hell out!"  
"Haley I don't have anywhere to stay. Please, i'm tired, I haven't been home all day, please let me in." Nathan pleaded.  
"Fine!" Haley opened the door wider, and as Nathan stepped in, Haley grabbed the phone and took off.  
"Haley wait!" Nathan yelled, but Haley slammed the door before he could chase after her.  
Nathan stepped into the shower to get cleaned up, and prepare for Haley to come back.  
At around 2am Haley walked in the door, as Nathan was nodding off in a chair.  
"Haley! Where have you been?"  
"I finished up my call, and than I slept with some guy…"  
Nathan looked at her weirdly. "What?"  
"Kidding. My name isn't Nathan."  
"Haley!"  
"Nathan, do not Haley me right now. You sleep with Brooke, lie to me about it, than follow me to my hotel room. Are you crazy? Just go home." Haley told him coldly, as she leaned against the kitchen counter with her arms folded.  
"Haley, please listen to me."  
"What do you want Nathan? Forgiveness…there is no point. We've drifted apart, and you know it. This isn't as much about Brooke as it is about us. This isn't worth fighting for anymore. I'm going to finish up the tour, and then i'm moving to New York to do some more recording. I'm not coming back to Tree Hill Nathan, I never was." Haley looked sad, and she turned away immediately.  
"What? But you said-" Nathan's eyes watered.  
Haley turned her back to Nathan, and started to pour coffee into a mug. "Nathan I have a career, and a shot. And people like my music, and I like my music. I love my music, Nathan. I'm sorry." She sipped her coffee, than turned around and looked him in the eye. "You can stay here tonight, but please be gone in the morning. I have a few meetings early tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to say goodbye."  
"Haley you can't do this. How can you look at me and say this so coldly? Not a tear in your eye. We've been married for 7 years. I love you Haley, and i'm sorry that I hurt you, but you planned all this before that!" Nathan stood up, and spoke softly.  
"Nathan…" Haley put her cup down.  
Nathan walked toward her, and she held her arms out to guide him away. "Haley, come on." He walked closer, and cornered her into the centre of the counters.  
"Nathan, please don't." Haley pleaded, holding her head the other way.  
Nathan grazed his hand across her cheek. "I met this old lady on the plane ride here. Her husband passed away today a few years ago, and she was going out to visit there home. Even though they made there mistakes, they loved eachother, and made a life for themselves. Don't take that away from me, from yourself." Nathan backed away to give her her space.  
Haley stared into Nathan's eyes, and placed her hand on his cheek this time. "Nathan, i'm not trying to take something away from you. I'm doing this for you, you deserve better than a wife for a weekend out of every year. I can't be your wife anymore Nathan. And it kills me, and I love you, I just want to make this easy on you."  
"You want to make it easy on me?" Nathan's raised his voice.  
"Yes I do." Haley explained softer.  
Nathan pressed his lips against Haley's, and she kissed back deeper. Nathan grabbed her sides, and pushed her, dipping her back onto the counter top. He kissed her upwards, pushing on her stomach. She pushed up, and guided him around the island, into the dark bedroom. Nathan spun her around and guided her gently onto the bedspread. He motioned her upwards, tugging on the material of her top. She pulled his shirt off over his head, than her own. She eased backwards, and pulled her mouth onto hers.  
"I love you Nathan…" she whispered in the darkness and silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan woke up in Haley's hotel room bed, and looked over at the clock.  
"1:00pm" Nathan sighed, groaned, and than rolled out of the bed. He spied his phone sitting on the chair outside the room, and looked around for Haley. He was alone.  
He flipped open his phone, and dialed his machine.  
"Hey Nathan, I had to leave early and I didn't want to wake you…I hope you get this before you freak out and think I left you," Nathan smiled, and sat down, "Well I probably will be a while. I should be home around 2 or so. Eat anything you want, and i'll see you when I get back, love you." Nathan breathed deeply and smiled at these words.

"Hey!" Peyton shouted to Lucas from the entry door to the gym.  
"Oh hey baby, what's up?" Lucas was watching the team run laps.  
"I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park or something, i'm dying of boredom at home, and I thought you could use a break." Peyton said, flinging her hands in the air.  
"Sure, we're almost finished anyway." Lucas joked, walking towards Peyton.  
"Alright, you might want to hit the showers with the team before we go." She backed away, and he caught up with her, and squished her face into his sweaty chest. "Ewww! Lucas!" Peyton laughed and wiped her face with her t-shirt.  
"Give us a few minutes to finish up." Lucas walked back over to the team, and Peyton took a seat on the bench off to the side.

Meanwhile, Brooke was sitting in her kitchen flipping through a magazine. She had been upset and didn't go into work.  
Ring…ring…ring.  
"Hello?" Nathan answered his phone while pouring himself a glass of water.  
"Hey Nathan, it's me Brooke,"  
"Brooke, i'm in Chicago, not now." Nathan was still a bit bitter about what had happened, and didn't want to chance his relationship with Haley. "I'll call you back later, or see you when I get back."  
"Nathan! Wait. I didn't go to work today, and I cried all last night. I'm really upset about this. Can I talk to Haley?" Brooke explained seemingly fine.  
"You sound fine." Nathan said, taking a sip of his drink.  
"Yeah well i'm not. Nathan please."  
"She's not here. Brooke what do you want?" Nathan said tiresome.  
"A chance to explain. I'm glad you guys are back together and all, but when do I get my chance to make things right?" Brooke stood up.  
"You said you didn't care if you guys were friends, as long as we worked things out. What do you care?" Nathan paced.  
"What do I care? Nathan you're my friend, and so is Haley. I love you both so much, and I don't want to be the person shoved aside here. Nathan, you're not being fair." Brooke's toned turned angry.  
"Look Brooke, Haley will be back any minute, i'll tell her you called." Nathan hung up the phone.  
Brooke sat back down in her chair, and smacked the magazine off the table. She bowed her head down, and her eyes started to tear up. Than she heard a knock at the door.  
"Oh hey Peyton" she said, fighting her sadness to look pleased to see her friend.  
"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton walked in looking alarmed. She hugged Peyton, and Lucas followed in closely after.  
Brooke led Peyton into the room, and Lucas followed slightly uncomfortable. They all say down. "Hey Brooke, we were just in the neighbourhood, Lucas just finished work, and we wanted to drop by. What's going on?" Peyton was sitting next to her on the couch.  
"I guess it's just this Nathan and Haley thing."  
"You talked to them?" Lucas chimed in.  
"Yeah, I just called Nathan. It sounds like she forgave him…"  
"That's great." Peyton smiled.  
"Yeah, but I don't think either of them have forgiven me yet." Brooke said sadly, pushing her face into her knees.  
Peyton rubbed her back, and Lucas just stared at the two of them…

"Hey baby!" Haley skipped into her hotel room to find Nathan writing out some basketball plays on the pads of Hotel paper. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his neck softly. "Gosh, it's so great to have someone to come home too," she whispered into his ear.  
"It's really great to finally see you come home…" Nathan smiled, and kissed her on the lips lightly.  
"I have a surprise for you." Haley backed away, and paced a few times. "Okay, so I was at a meeting today to discuss the dates of recording for my new album, and…"  
"Haley, we don't have to talk about this now. I want you to know that i'll always love you, and if this is what you want, I want it too. I'll wait for you back home until you're ready to come home, i'll come with you wherever you go. I want this for you." Nathan was now standing, with Haley in his arms.  
"Well that's nice and all, but I told them to forget. I want to go back to Tree Hill with you more than anything. That's what I want, and i'm sure of it. Nathan I want to be your wife, and I want to get a house with you, I want to be with my friends for once. Touring is a dream come true, but my dream is to be married to you, and to start a family and build a life, and I am ready to do that with you, if you'll take me." Haley looked up into his eyes, with tears in her own.  
Nathan leaned down, and they kissed for a few moments. Nathan pulled out his phone, and dialed Lucas' number before saying another word.  
"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley looked a little confused.  
"Hello?" Luke answered from Tree Hill on the other line.  
"Hey man, where are you?"  
"I'm actually at Brooke's right now. Her and Peyton are talking, and i'm just hanging out, what's up? Where are you? How's Haley?" Lucas asked, concerned.  
"I'm not sure, but i'm going to need a favor." Nathan said with a smile.  
"Sure, whatever you need."  
"I'm going to need you to pick us up at the airport in a few hours." Nathan looked at Haley happily.  
"Wait…us?" Lucas was shocked.  
Haley walked over to Nathan, and grabbed the phone from his hand. "That's right baby, i'm coming home!" Haley yelled into the phone. She hung it up, and than jumped up on Nathan's sides, and kissed him. He shook backwards a little, caught his balance, and kissed back fighting smiles.

"It seems like everyone has so much going on, so many reasons to be happy and I just feel so alone." Brooke explained to Peyton.  
"You're not alone, Brooke. You have Lucas, and your clothing store, and you'll always have me, always. Haley will come around, and same with Nathan. They are just getting their relationship back together, and they don't, well…" Peyton was a little stumped at how to word her next thought.  
"They don't need someone like me to get in the way…just like you and Lucas don't need this either. You should be with your boyfriend right now, not me. Maybe you guys should go, i'll have dinner alone." Brooke's eyes poured tears, and she pulled away from Peyton, not standing.  
"Brooke, it's not like that. Look…" Before Peyton could finished, Lucas interrupted.  
"We gotta' go." Lucas was smiling.  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea…" Brooke's eyes got impossibly sadder.  
"Lucas!" Peyton snapped, reaching for Brooke.  
"No, all of us. Brooke, you too. Nathan asked us to give them a ride from the airport." Lucas explained walking towards them.  
"What?" Brooke exclaimed,  
"Them?" Peyton was equally surprised.  
"Yeah, Haley called the record production, the tour..everything, she called it all off. She's coming home. My best friend is coming back home." Lucas looked positively glowing.  
"That's great." Peyton hugged Lucas, forgetting about Brooke for a few moments.  
"Today should be really perfect…"  
"Brooke-" Peyton began.  
"No Peyton, it should, but it's not. Your finally back, and Lucas can finally be with the person he's always loved all along." Brooke spoke demeaning towards Lucas.  
"Hey, Brooke, don't-" Lucas interrupted.  
"No! Let me finish. Lucas found his love, and you found your way back to him. Nathan found his way to Haley, and now she's coming back. I should be happy, everyone that I love has all their dreams coming true, but what if i'm the one left behind? You never could see clearly Lucas, I was right in front of you, and I was so close. I mean, I show Nathan the real me, and he leaves me and ignores me. My best friend hates me, and my ex-best friend who is taking everything away from me all over again is the one comforting me? God!" Brooke ripped herself away from the room, and smashed her lamp over, balling. "Get the hell out, both of you!" She pointed to the door, while sobbing.  
Peyton stared at Brooke, and Brooke looked back at her. "Brooke…" Peyton started to say something, but paused. Lucas placed his arm around her waist, and tugged her away gently. Peyton resisted, but eventually Lucas won out, and they left looking confused and perturbed.  
Brooke, walked over to her bathroom, and smashed the tea towel to the ground. She looked in the mirror, than sunk to the floor, still crying. She grabbed her head with her hands, and breathed deeply. She sobbed, and buried her head back into her knees.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas was standing at the Tree Hill flight gates, and Peyton was waiting in her car out back.  
Nathan and Haley walked out hand-in-hand, smiling deeply. Haley flung Nathan's hand out of hers, and ran towards Lucas. He was shocked at Haley's excitement, considering the last time they had seen eachother, it ended with her storming off.  
"Hales! Oh, i'm so glad your home." Lucas said with his eyes closed, holding her tightly.  
Nathan stood a few feet behind them as Haley replied, "I'm really sorry about New York, I was just really frustrated, and I guess I felt betrayed, but I am so happy to see you. I take it Peyton didn't want to come?" Haley rolled her eyes.  
"Uh yeah, she's waiting in the car. Haley all I ask is for you to be civil, she's really excited for you to be coming home, and I love her Haley. Just give her a chance for me."  
Haley looked away awkwardly, "Well Nathan and I have to claim our luggage, so we'll meet you guys at the car."  
Nathan approached Lucas, and gave him a hug, "Good to see you, man," and than him and Haley went off.  
Lucas doddled to Peyton's car, and than sat in the driver's seat. "Hey, how you holding up?" Lucas spoke gently, and rubbed her thigh.  
"I'm okay. I'm really worried about Brooke."  
"Peyton, if she's really struggling with this, maybe you should give her space. You know, just give her a few days to chill out. Everything is going to be okay," Lucas looked down at her and smiled at her sad eyes.  
"I need to talk to her…" Peyton stopped after she spotted Haley and Nathan approaching. She got out of the car, and walked around to the trunk. "Hey guys."  
"Peyton! Hey." Nathan said sweetly, and the two of them hugged.  
"Haley…hi…" Peyton said slightly awkwardly. Haley grabbed Peyton's armed and pulled her off to the side.  
"Look Peyton, I told Lucas I would give you a chance, and I will. But I want you to know one thing, we're not friends. We WERE friends, but you chose to leave without saying goodbye, and I want you to know that I don't forgive you, i'm just doing this for Luke." Haley stared Peyton directly in the eyes, pointing her finger occasionally.  
"I'm really glad your home." Peyton said sarcastically, as she turned around, and the two headed back to the car.  
Nathan opened the door for Haley, and he followed her in immediately.  
Half way home Peyton spoke up after an otherwise awkward car ride that consisted of Lucas and Nathan 'sports talk', "Would you mind if I went over to Brooke's for a bit. I can walk home in, and we can have dinner all together tomorrow."  
"Peyton…" Lucas sounded uncertain.  
"Please, Luke, just drop me off okay." Peyton was firm.  
"Yeah…okay…" Lucas made a quick left on the way to Brooke's.  
Haley's eyes flamed in anger, and Nathan was quick to console her. He took her by the hand and spoke into her ear, "I love you, i'll always love you, and Brooke being around won't change anything."  
Haley's face appeared to relax, and she breathed deeply, and leaned her head against Nathan's face. "Okay." She replied.  
Peyton got out of the vehicle, "Alright i'll see you guys in a bit, it's really wonderful to have you two home, I love you Luke."  
"I'm a phone call away if anything is wrong." Lucas looked worried.

Peyton slammed the car door, and walked up to Brooke's doorstep. She knocked a few times…no answer. She opened the door, and let herself in, to hear the shower running.  
"Brooke?!" Peyton shouted, and knocked on the door.  
She heard the shower turn off, and Brooke opened up the door naked, "JESUS!" Brooke jumped backward, slamming the door and wrapping a towel around her.  
"Brooke i'm so sorry." Peyton had her hands over her eyes.  
"God, are you trying to give me a heart attack P sawyer?" Brooke joked.  
Peyton's face looked a little puzzled. She went into her living room, and took a seat until Brooke came out in sweatpants and a tank top, with a towel around her head.  
"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to walk in on yo-" Peyton started.  
"It's okay, so what's up?" Brooke sounded perky.  
"I figured that you might be upset from before, so I wanted to check on you…" Peyton looked concerned.  
"Oh yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you guys like that, and I hope Lucas isn't mad. Anyway, what are you up to tonight?" Brooke said pouring her and Peyton a glass of vodka.  
"That's it?" Peyton looked even more confused.  
"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, as she walked over with the drinks in her hand. She held one of the glasses to Peyton.  
"Uh…no thanks. Brooke is everything okay?"  
"Yesssss. Why do you keep asking me that? Have a drink." Brooke pushed it at her more persistently.  
"Brooke are you drunk?" Peyton asked, taking both drinks from her hand and placing them on the table.  
"Peyton I had like one glass, i'm not drunk."  
"Yeah but you've been drinking." Peyton stood infront of the glasses while Brooke tried to reach for one. "Brooke don't do this to yourself."  
"Seriously Peyton, i'm not doing anything. I haven't drank hardly anything, I thought we could have a drink, i'm sorry." Brooke said honestly.  
Peyton realized that Brooke did not act or sound drunk, but she was still slightly worried. "Brooke please don't be mad at me, but i've dealt with a lot of people with alcohol addictions, and I don't want that for you…pour them down the sink." Peyton stepped out of the way.  
"Peyton come on," Brooke noticed the serious look in Peyton's face. "Okay, I will." Brooke picked up both the glasses and dumped them down the drain.  
"Thank-you. Anyway, it's late, so i'm going to get going." Peyton was relieved, and walked over to Brooke. She hugged her, "i'm always here if you want to talk or your lonely, or whatever…okay?"  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks for stopping by," Brooke hugged her back and showed her out the door.  
After Brooke was sure that Peyton was gone, she walked back over to the kitchen. She poured herself another drink, and slugged it back in one gulp, making a sour but dead face. She refilled her glass, and than walked up the stairs to her bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas and Peyton were lying in bed, both awake, but neither aware that the other one was. Peyton was rolled over at the edge of the bed, and Lucas was on his back.  
"Lucas…" Peyton said quietly, to see if he was awake.  
"What are you doing awake?" Lucas said sweetly.  
Peyton rolled over onto her back. "It's 2:00am, what are you doing awake!" Peyton joked.  
"I asked you first." Lucas replied, as Peyton rolled once more, with her head and face on his chest. Lucas breathed deeply, and rubbed her back with his hand.  
"I was just thinking about graduation."  
"Well, i'd love to hear your thoughts…"  
"I don't know. I guess I was thinking about how different things would have been if I never left." Peyton sounded sad.  
"I don't think it's the fact that you left, I think it was how you left." Lucas kissed her forehead as he spoke.  
"Do you think we'd have stayed together all these years if things were different?"  
"I don't know. What I do know is, that I wouldn't change a thing, you know why?" Lucas pulled Peyton closer to him.  
She held her head up, until it was inches from his, "Why?"  
"Because now I know who I am, and i'm sure that I love you more than anything. Maybe we would have had some stupid fight, or drifted apart, but I know this time you'll be here forever. I feel it in my heart, I love you Peyton, and I know that it's real, because after all these years, I love you just the same." Lucas kissed Peyton.  
Her eyes were closed, and she was speechless after the kiss ended. "I would change it." Peyton said, with her eyes still closed. "I had a miserable 5 years searching for something that I had all along. I wanted to be happy. After my mom died, this feeling of emptiness never left. No matter what my grades were, or how successful I was, nothing could ever make me as happy as I could have been if she was with me. I thought that if I could take a little more from the world, maybe i'd be truly happy, but somewhere along the line I realized that I wasn't happy at all anymore. Eventually I realized that I found my happiness years ago, and I found it in you."  
Lucas and Peyton kissed again, as she pushed her body further on top of his. He held her face in his hand pushing her hair back, kissing her deeper. They both pulled away and smiled. Peyton relaxed herself in Lucas' arms, and they fell asleep simultaneously.

Haley was lying awake, next to Nathan. She couldn't sleep, and she was restless for hours.  
"Are you going to stop that, and get some sleep?" Nathan asked groggy.  
Haley was caught off guard, "Oh Nathan, i'm so sorry; I didn't mean to wake you, I just…" Haley whispered.  
Nathan sat his head up a bit on the pillow, and readjusted his body to face Haley's. "What's wrong," he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I was just thinking about the tour, and what would have happened if I never left."  
"Haley, don't think like that. You got to do something that you loved-"  
Haley interrupted Nathan, "Yeah but I left something behind that I loved even more."  
"Haley…" Nathan kissed her forehead, and held her closely as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I wasted so much time doing something that I knew I was never going to make me as happy as being with you. I mean I spent so many nights trying to justify what I did; i'm on a world tour, I have thousands of fans, i'm doing something I love, i'm going to be famous…but nothing worked. I thought that my selfishness was making me unhappy, I thought that it was the person I was that made me miserable. Eventually I realized that it was you, you were the one who made me happy, and you were the only way I would ever feel whole. If I could take it back, I would. I would have stayed here with you. I feel like were starting all over again, I feel like nothing we did before mattered, and that I lost you." Haley spoke through soft tears.  
"You never lost me Haley. I've been here all along. Whatever you choose to do with your life, i'm going to support you. If you want to put out another album, i'll wait. I'll wait for as long as I have to, because there is nothing in this world that would ever keep me from loving you." Nathan smiled, while Haley still cried.  
"I don't want to wait another moment to be with you, never again." Haley leaned up, and kissed Nathan. He pulled away and used his knuckle to wipe away her tear. He kissed her again.

Brooke rolled over onto her back in the darkness of her room. She stared at the clock, as it changed from 2:13am to 2:14am.She sat up, her eyes watery, and took a good look around, by now the alcohol had drained. "This can't be who i'm supposed to be, i'm better than this, i'm better…" she whispered under her breath. She hopped out of bed, and turned her lamp on. She grabbed her notebook sitting across from her bed, and sketched out a dress. It was a wedding dress, beautiful with a flowing train at the bottom. She sat awake flipping through her book of fabrics, picking out different materials. When she had finished picking fabrics, and had the design perfect, she smiled, and turned off her lamp. She lay in her bed, watching the morning light from her bedroom window. She rolled onto her side, and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Tuesday morning, and both Nathan and Lucas were back at school. Nathan was in his office, as Lucas walked in and knocked.  
"Hey man, come in." Nathan ushered him.  
"Hey, how are you and Haley doing?" Lucas asked, sitting down.  
"Perfect. You and Peyton?" Nathan said.  
"Pretty perfect too." Lucas smiled. "It's good to have you back man."  
"It's good to be back." Nathan smiled back.  
"So Peyton said you guys were coming over for dinner tonight?" Lucas said, peaking around the papers on Nathan's desk.  
Nathan swatted Lucas' hand away, "Yeah I think so."  
"Alright, well I got to get going, I got a call from Brooke, and she wants me to meet up with her." Lucas said, standing up.  
"Alright, but dude she's trouble, be careful okay?" Nathan said, with a weird look.  
"She's in a bad place, and I promised Peyton i'd look out for her. It's alright, man. I'll see you tonight." Lucas was already half way out the door.  
"See yeah." Nathan responded, staring down at his play book.

Lucas walked into Brooke's store.  
"Lucas! Hey, uhh, come to the back." Brooke waved him over as her employee's stared.  
"Yeah okay." Lucas followed her into the back room.  
"Thanks for coming Lucas." Brooke said, rummaging through boxes.  
"Sure, anytime, what's this about Brooke?" Lucas was skeptical and distanced.  
"Do you remember what you said to me the night Peyton left?" Brooke asked, in between searches.  
"Brooke…"  
"Lucas, just answer the question!" Brooke snapped.  
"Uhh…that I loved her? And if…if she never left we'd spend an amazing...summer together…" Lucas paused, looking away after each word.  
"And that…" Brooke provoked him.  
Lucas' expression was dead.  
"You said you'd ask her to marry you." Brooke stopped searching, and approached him. "Right?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I said that I wanted to marry her, and spend the rest of my life with her. And that I was going to find her, and take her back with me, and marry her here, in front of all of our friends and family." Lucas took deep breaths, realizing a lot of the pain he had suppressed throughout his years.  
"So what are you waiting for?" Brooke finally found the box.  
Lucas stared at her. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you found her Luke, you brought her back…" Brooke sounded so happy.  
"What's in the box Brooke?" Lucas walked a little closer.  
Brooke opened the top of the lengthy box, revealing a lacy and silky combination of fabric yards. "I picked up this fabric while on vacation with my parent's in Milan when we were in high school. I said that it would be the material I would use to make my wedding dress one day…"  
"And?" Lucas looked highly confused.  
"And last night I drew up a sketch for a wedding dress." Brooke pulled out her sketch book from the drawers.  
"That looks a lot like Peyton…" Lucas started to clue in.  
"Lucas, your dumber than I thought." Brooke smiled.  
Lucas smiled at her, and studied the sketch. "This is a beautiful sketch Brooke…and you're a really beautiful person for doing this for Peyton."  
"I've done so much to destroy relationship, this is my apology and my gift to you guys. I love you both so much, and i'm so sorry." Brooke's eyes teared up.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay." Lucas pulled her in for a friendly hug.  
Brooke embraced him, than pulled away to retrieve her sketch book. "I can have the dress done in a few days…"  
"Peyton and I are having Nathan and Haley over for dinner, so it's a pretty perfect time to ask her…" Lucas started.  
"It'll be great Luke. She'd have to be crazy to say no to you, especially in front of all of her friends." Brooke smiled, patting Lucas on the shoulder.  
"Your right." Lucas smiled. "Thanks for everything Brooke, i'll see you tonight." Lucas started to walk away.  
"Tonight?" Brooke caught him before he left the back room.  
"You said all of her friends were going to be there, I assumed you were coming…" Lucas winked, and smiled brightly.  
"I'll see you tonight." Brooke smiled back.


End file.
